Tales from Sickbay
by DoctorBlueBox
Summary: All i wanted to do was to get relief from a headache. I knew I should have just waited it out. K/S Implied. Chekov and OC
1. Yo Ho and a Bottle of Rum

"I think my headache's getting worse…if that's possible." I mutter to McCoy. I'm sitting in the cool comfort of sickbay nursing a throbbing headache. The now familiar swish of the doors and whoosh of hypos sounder fifty times louder then usual.

"Oh stop your whining for heavens sake Sarah! You sound like a broken record! He retorts. I groan kicking my lanky legs like an impatient child. He reaches behind him and drags over a stool. I wince in pain at the high pitched scream.

"Now here's the problem, since you're new here I can't give you any medicine yet" I flop backwards onto the bed dreading the future hours of this agony.

"But I know a great home remedy…" I raise my head back up warily. A clear bottle with amber liquid sloshing inside appears before my eyes.

"Is that one of those experimental treatments..?' I trail off nervously.

"Trust me I'm a doctor" he smiles mischievously and hands me a glass. Before I know it we're singing show tunes down the ships long hallways. My headache is a hazy distant memory. I'm actually happy for once even if it is artificial. There's no pain anymore, only a dull ache.

As we round the corner, still parading, we run into Captain Kirk and First Officer Spock.

"Hey Jim Jamboree! How are you this fine afternoon?" McCoy flings his arm around the captain's shoulders and smiles his famous Georgia smile. As I look over at Spock I catch something in his eyes. A flash of deep possessive blazes but is quickly smothered. It was subtle but I'm sure I saw it. That look said "He is my Jim. Mine. No exception." This was startling but not unexpected. I had seen the looks they gave each other and the touches lasting a couple more seconds then necessary. Even though this anger was as fierce and uncontrollable as the sea, it made me jealous. Now my giddiness has run off and left behind bitter nausea.

"First off bones, it's evening. Secondly, what's going on here? Kirk looks from my probably green face to McCoy's Cheshire cat smile.

"Sarah are you alright? Kirk asks with a look of concern written across his features. I blushed.

"Oh yeah I'm just-" My words are getting progressively slower throughout my sentence. My knees feel odd and I stumble. I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the room went from lightly spinning to full scale hurtling. The last thing I remember is the floor coming up and kissing me.


	2. Humbled Demeanor

Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviews! Sarah's thoughts are in italics. I'm introducing my friend Rebecca! I'm writing out Chekov's accent so if things are spelled wrong it's not because of my lack of spelling knowledge.

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this as much as I would like too

* * *

Soreness. That's the first thing to greet me. I roll over. My muscles like I haven't used them in years.

_How long have I been here?_

I open my eyes but immediately regret doing so for the florescent lights are like knives.

_What happened?_

I can make out some phrases floating over to me like bubbles from the other room.

"…drunk fourteen year old."

"…What were you thinking?!"

I recognized the captain's voice reprimanding Dr. McCoy. I smile despite everything. McCoy can take it, he's got thick skin. Besides Kirk wouldn't fire McCoy, they're too good of buddies. I loosely start to sense someone sitting in the chair beside my bed. I gaze over to meet dark brown eyes trying to hide concern.

"How are you feeling today?" Spock inquired.

"I feel like someone took an axe to my head but besides that peachy. How are you?" I reply cheekily. Just then Kirk stormed in followed by McCoy. The doctor glances over and seeing me awake, winks playfully. The captain turns around and McCoy resumes his "humbled demeanor."

_Ah it's good to be home._

My sentimentality was interrupted by Ensign Chekov supporting a girl about by age through the doors. She was of medium height with curly chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks (the face ones)*. It looked as though her ankle was broken.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, "Rebecca! What have you done now?" Bones asked with a mock anger.

"Well I was walking down D Corridor when suddenly my feet went over my head! The last thing I can remember is someone running towards me." As she said this she looked over affectionately at Chekov. He smiled and blushed.

"Was that you ensign?"

"Da Doktor! I vas valking down the hallvay vhen I heard someone fall. I ran over and picked up Rebecca and helped her to sickbay. "

"Great! Now with all the problems of being a CMO I have random falling teenagers on my hands. Spectacular!" The Doctor grumbled. They Put Rebecca in the bed next to mine and gave her a hypo. When everyone started to file out I turned to Rebecca.

"My Name's Sarah. How's your ankle?"

"Rebecca and It feels like someone took an axe to it

_I think we'll be friends. _

* * *

P.S *'s are notes from my editor Radha


	3. Chekov and Cheezits

Authors Note: As I know, no one really cares about Sarah or Rebecca and so I will keep their stories short. Reviews are still amazing and much appreciated. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone besides Rebecca and Sarah.

* * *

"McCoy…" Rebecca whines "My ice cream is too cold!"

"What do I look like a damn maid!?" He snapped.

"Well not from this angle…"

"You stay out of this Sarah! You're not even supposed to stay in sickbay!"

"Oh come on! You know you'd miss me if I left. Can I please stay?" Sarah begged.

He sighed. "You girls have to actually get some rest. Okay?"

We both agreed wholeheartedly and he said he would check on us later. Since we had a lot of time Rebecca and I got to know each other and we found we both had similar interests like Chekov and cheez-its.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from a small town called Aimes, Iowa. The Kirk's were our next door neighbors so I've known the captain has known since I was little. I love Drama and although I'm training in science I want to be an actress. When I was ten I ran away. Having four sisters and six brothers, appreciation is hard to come by. I went to New York and met "Gloop".

"Gloop!?" I asked incredulously.

Rebecca's eyes shone. "She was this saintly old baker woman. Her real name wasn't actually Gloop it was Mrs. Romeski. She was a widowed great actress so she taught me all she knew. The she started to get sick and sicker. Eventually she couldn't take of me so she sent me to the academy where Kirk could keep an eye on me. How about you?" Rebecca explained.

"My mother and father were a photography team. They went everywhere together. When my mother got pregnant they were so excited. They had always wanted children since both came from big families. My mother died in childbirth and it destroyed my dad. He still went around the world but I could see when he looked at me all he could see was my mother. So I'm not really from a specific place but I like to consider myself from everywhere. One day I got home and found my dad gone. No note, no message, no nothing. I had no where else to turn but the academy." I had gotten almost to a whisper. These were person things that were only for myself and my journal but there was something about Rebecca. You just wanted to tell her your dark secrets and let her help you.

"I'm sorry I've said too much and probably bored you. I love drama too! What's your favorite show? As I changed the subject away from painful memories I didn't notice McCoy slip out the doors. He had been listening the whole time.


	4. How to Stall Uhura

Authors Note: This isn't my best chapter but I promise it will get better. The night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you the dawn is coming!

Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely people.

* * *

After walking into sickbay and set eyes on the fort we made, McCoy kicked me out. I promised to visit Rebecca as soon as McCoy would ever let me back into sickbay. I begrudgingly started to plod back to lessons with Mr. Carson. He must have been his eighties with shocking tufts of red hair that looked like they were trying to jump off his head. He's teaching me what I would be learning at the academy right now but since I had lived abroad so much I excelled in foreign languages & cultures. I dreaded these boring lessons. I want to be out in the field! Exploring new lands and new people-

"Oof!" During my musings I wasn't paying attention and ran right into Engineer Scott.

"I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where I was going! I'm very sorry-" Scotty interrupted my babbling apology.

"Lass, it's alright. Calm down." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you sir!"

"Peh forget all this sir stuff it makes me feel old! Call me Scotty. Everyone else does. What's your name?"

"Sarah Lawson Si-Scotty."

"Ah the Whiz kid! Nice to meet you! Could you actually do me a favor and run a message to Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Of course! I'll do anything to get out of lessons!" I instantly clapped my hand over my mouth. Instead of judging me as some sort of lazy child that hated learning, he laughs.

"Ha! I was the same way as a wee one." He ruffled my hair, smiles, and gave me the message for Uhura. I scurry away full of excitement to finally see the illustrious bridge. After six wrong turns and four sets of directions I finally made it there. I stood before the doors mentally preparing myself.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can-_

I walk through the sliding doors and stand in awe of its beauty. I must have been standing there like a fish with my mouth hanging open for at least 2 minutes before Captain Kirk spoke up.

"Yes Cadet, Did you come here for something?" I blush furiously. I must look so idiotic in front of the whole bridge crew.

_God I'm such a dope! I can't so this! Come on! Just say the message and get out of here!_

"Sir, I have a message for Lieutenant Uhura from Engineer Scott" I answer surprised at how strong my voice sounds.

"Okay then" He shrugs and went back to work, eating an apple. Everyone else turns back to their work and forgot I was there.

"Over here Cadet!" Uhura boredly announces as she waves me over to her station. "So what's the message?" I quickly scan my brain.

_Holy mother of pearl!! What's the message? I can't recall._

I stall. "That's a very nice shirt you're wearing!"

"This is my uniform…" She replies talking to me like I was an idiot. I try to keep the anger from seeping through my voice and the forced smile on my face.

"Well it looks…great!" I quickly pat down my pockets in a mannerism that I do whenever I'm looking for anything. I feel my left pocket and discover a note. I whip it out of my pocket and frantically read it. It says,

"_Dear Sarah,_

_When I saw how excited you got when you heard you would go to the bridge I got worried. So I wrote down the message for you to give to Uhura. _

_Your welcome,_

_Scotty. ;) _

I stare dumbfounded at the note in my hand. I hand Uhura's written down message to her. I catch a glance of what it said before she tucked it away.

_Hey! How's it going?_

That was the whole note. That was the reason I went down here. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. On the positive I got to see the bridge. In the negative I probably made a fool of myself to Uhura and the rest of the bridge.

_I need to go to sickbay…_


	5. A Day for the Books

Authors Note: You're all in for a treat. That's all I'm going to say.

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek or Radha. She's my friend Radha and I do not own her.

* * *

It worked out so perfectly. Uhura got Jackmanitus and I didn't even poison her! They needed someone with language skills. So now I'm standing in the transporter room listening to Kirk briefing us. Apparently he has no idea what's going to be down there but this is so exciting I don't even care. It's myself, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Rebecca (she's healed), and Sulu. I see myself disappearing and I feel weightless. No longer am I in the transporter room, I'm on the surface of an odd planet. I'm almost jumping for joy in excitement but that would be unprofessional. I do it anyway. In front of me is a desolate beach littered with rainbow fish the size of a cars. I turn around to view a lush forest where I can hear waterfalls and bird calls.

_How did these fish get here if there's no water source?_

"Doctor Love! Paging Doctor Love! I repe-" The piercing exclamation was interrupted by McCoy's shout.

"No. No! It can't be! It's her from my nightmares!" He backs away slowly with a terrified expression on his face. Then I see a figure emerge out of a particularly rainbow, rainbow fish. She looks about my age with shoulder length black hair is pulled into very loose pigtails by unmatching scrunchies. Her legs point inwards, her knees and shoes kissing their mirror image. Rainbow shuttershades are propped above her large dark brown eyes, in her hair. If eyes had faces, I'm sure hers would be grinning. The rainbow shirt she wore pretty much screamed GAY RIGHTS, even though it only read, "Itzel," in large black letters. All in all, this girl looked like she was stuck back in 2009.

"NOT YOUR NAME?!" she suddenly screams, holding out a device that looks kind of like one of those seriously old-fashioned tape recorders. She presses a button before, suddenly, music blasted out of it. I can make out the words, "that's not my name," but nothing more.

"DOCTOR LOVE IS NOT YOUR NAME!" she yells, before bursting into laughter. She turns off the music, letting her shuttershades fall back into place, still giggling.

………_What the hell?_

"MY FISH'S NAME IS JIMOTHY" The strange girl yells. I saw McCoy sneaking behind her, armed with a hypo, so I decided to try to distract her.

"I like the name Jimothy." I cautiously approach her. Four heads whip around to look at me. Their faces are a mix of confusion and worry.

"ME TOO! ISN'T IT SPLENDIFEROUS?" McCoy is now directly behind her and jabs the hypo into her neck with probably more force then necessary. No reaction. She seems as if she didn't even feel it. I pivot around to see that the men have their phasers aimed at the peculiar girl.

As soon as she notices the phasers she screams, "NOOO I'M DYING" and falls over like a rag doll. We look around confused.

_No one had fired on her so why did she fall?_

I indistinctly hear plans being made to take her sickbay to find out if she's alright. McCoy and Rebecca are beaming up with her as the rest of us stay here to observe. Sulu seems fascinated by these giant vibrantly colored fish, and while they are interesting, I want to see the forest. Enormous flowers of colors I've only seen in sunsets speckle the sea green grass. The sky is a light pink with periwinkle running like a jagged scar down the middle.

I gaze further upwards to count three moons hanging like ivory tears. A bird as small as an apple flutters by my ear, tickling me with its wings.

_My mom would have loved to see this place…_

My thoughts on my mother are interrupted by a strange moaning. I track the sound to a small clearing. I stand behind a sturdy tree three times the size of myself. I peek out and see Spock is on the soft grass with Kirk laying beside him. Spock leans over and kisses Kirk on the forehead but then Kirk moves so that Spock is kissing his mouth. I quickly flip away from them.

_Crap! What do I do now? If I leave, they'll hear me! If I stay and they catch me, they'll never let me beam down again! _

I pivot back around again to see Kirk sitting in Spocks lap and licking his ear. Spock stops him.

"Wait. We can't do this! What if someone sees?" Spock mumbles in a worried tone still intoxicated by Kirk.

"We never get anytime together. Come on please! I'll make it worth your while…" Kirk seduces. An involuntary shudder passes through Spock.

"Well I'm pretty warm. I think I'll lose my shirt. Kirk slips the gold top from his body and sets it lightly on the ground. Spock follows this with an obvious expression of inner conflict on his face. He really wants Kirk right now but if they were discovered, it would be disastrous. I've always admired Spock for his strong control but as soon as he saw Kirk's toned chest, the battle was lost. He pushes himself on top of Kirk and crushes his lips to Kirks. I start to hyperventilate.

_Okay! Keep calm. Plan A: Run. Plan B: Listening to my two commanding officers most likely have sex. Let's go with plan A._

I move my feet into and when I get into a good starting position, I take off. I run like the wind away from that clearing. I don't know where I'm going and soon I find myself next to a waterfall. I collapse onto the cold slick stones. The crash of the falling water sounds almost peaceful after the girls yelling and Kirks moaning. I lean back my head and let my stress flow through me. Tears are flowing down my cheeks and I'm laughing. I laugh about the strange girl. I cry about McCoy's terrified face. I laugh about my superior officer's relationship. I cry about how jealous I am. I have no idea how to get back to where anyone else. So my mind does what it always does when I need to solve a problem, it shuts down.

_Well what can a little nap do…?_


	6. Evening Hike

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, I had massive writers block! Did you like the last chapter? Also if you review I will put you on my board of awesomeness. I realized how much the scenery sounds like avatar, but too bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

_Why is there a waterfall in my bedroom?_

I turn over on my side only to fall into an icy puddle, jolting me from my peaceful repose.

_Mother of Pearl! What time is it?!_

I turn my sights vertical to behold innumerous clusters of stars. The sky drips with luminous angels as plentiful as grains of sand. The moons hang, each suspended in different phases, dangling like toys from a child's mobile. Moon beams dance in broken angles turning the water liquid silver as it pours down the slick stones. Shooting stars fall like rain, hurtling down to earth with zealous determination.

_I've been asleep for hours! _

I bolt up into a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness that followed. I fumble for my communicator only to see it at the bottom of the icy water. I can feel my panic level rising unhealthily.

_Okay. Don't panic. _

I repeated these words like a mantra, hoping they would make me feel better. When I had stumbled recklessly in here earlier, I hadn't noticed where I was going. I don't know if I'm twenty miles away from where I beamed down or five steps away. I scan the paths for one that looks familiar, and I see one that looks, at most, barely recognizable. I start down that path, the knobby roots reaching at my ankles, tugging me down to meet them. The shafts of moonlight filtering through the leaves are a spotlight for my hike. Guiding me along to hopefully the beam down sight.

_Will I ever get out of here? _

I walk forward, racking my brain for something, anything, to remember. A tree, a bush, a mound of rocks. Anything! When nothing starts to surface in my mind, I began to run. I run out of panic, out of exhaustion, out of just wanting to feel like maybe I'll be back on the ship soon. My muscles tear and burn against my legs, but I push on further.

_It's just around the turn. Just past this tree. Just behind this bush. _

False confidences fill my head, swirling around like leaves on a windy fall day. I just need to keep running even though every muscle is screaming to stop. I pick a path between two oaks with silver and golden leaves on graceful limbs. I'm barely turning the corner when I run into something large.

"Oof!" I sputter as I fall gracelessly to the ground.

"Jeez I knew I was sexy, but I didn't think girls would be throwing themselves at me" Sulu winks devilishly, still standing above me.

"……Don't worry, I am okay down here…on the ground…just super" I say sarcastically. I move to get up but I find my body has given up. It's raised the white flag of defeat is completely intent on just laying here forever. I somehow manage to pull myself up, finding a bit of reserve strength I didn't know I had. Maybe it was the though of hot food or a warm bed. Maybe it was just the though of going home.


	7. Disappearing and Dance Crazes

Authors Note: I'm so sorry about chapter six!!!! I put out a revision. I had a bit of a family crisis, and I was sick, but I'm good now so back to the story! The strange girls name is Radha BTW. Reviews are like cupcakes to me! I love 'em!

P.S We switch to Rebecca's point of view, sorry for any confusion. Take it up with her.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Still. Do I still have to put this?

* * *

It was two weeks later and I'm hiding from lessons, as usual, in sickbay.

"Can I call ya tiffany?" Radha asks slyly in a sales person drawl.

"God no." McCoy responded, not even looking up from the forms he was signing.

"So Tiffany, here's the way I see things…" I lost interest at this point. Radha had absolutely refused to go back down to her planet, so we made her a crew member. I'm not exactly sure what she does on board, but she seems to have taken a liking to Rebecca and I. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly see Radha go serious. She looks as if she was in a far off place, slowly stepping out of her moccasin boots. After a long pause, she suddenly turns her head sharply, eyes narrow. The, she slowly brings her rainbow sock covered feet backwards, sliding against the floor of sickbay. Her expression is so serious, one I have not seen yet. She keeps sliding backwards until I finally realize what she's doing. The Moonwalk! The dance step from who-knows-when! This girl is really as old as she had said, doing something like the moonwalk. After she reaches the other wall, she stops, before suddenly jumping.

"WA HA HA, I DID IT!" The loudness of her voice is a huge change from the silence. Her grin is so large that it practically ate her face.

"I can do the moonwalk and you can't~" She sing-songs. The quiet in sickbay is stifling, broken only by the sound of McCoy bursting out laughing.

"HA HA Y'know, you're alright!" He clamps Radha on the back and the minute his hand touches her she bursts into flames and disappears.

**(This is like in Harry potter with the Floo powder)**

I boredly look up from my _Catcher in the Rye_ book that I had been assigned. This was not something new because she had been doing this on and off for the past week. She will disappear and then show up in another place randomly, usually frightening some poor crew member to death. She's becoming known as the "Flash Demon" to the crew and they start bets on where she will pop up next. One time she popped out into space but she has some sort of space gills where she can breathe out there. I heard Kirk screamed like a girl when he saw suddenly appear out of nowhere into space.

_Ha-ha I wish I was there for that…_

I close my book and head out of sickbay, yelling my goodbyes. I need something to do or else I'll die of boredom. I head around the corner when I see-

* * *

MWA HA-HA HA! You have to wait! Don't worry I promise it won't be long. Sorry that this was plot less.


	8. Dancing with myself

Authors note: Since we've been having so much snow lately, I thought maybe the characters need a snow day. Reviews are still VERY much appreciated!

Disclaimer: Not mine L

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. The steady heartbeat of the clock is like a little prick into my side every time it clicks. I put in my headphones to try and get rid of the noise.

_Hit on Deborah like a boss! Get rejected like a boss! Swallow sadness like a boss! Send some faxes like a boss!_

I lip-sync along with the words, or at least as many as I know. Its beat is too good not to move and I find my self dancing along. As I turn around the next lyric dies on my lips.

"Get a G- Oh hello Mr. Spock! Heh. Uhm how are you doing today?" I try to act nonchalant, but my red face and shaking hands give me away. I can see amusement in his brown eyes, and if he weren't a Vulcan, he would be smiling.

"As you seem to be evading the discussion of the previous occurrence, I will be what you humans call polite and bypass it as well. I was merely wondering if you are going for shore leave."

"Shore leave? When?" I hadn't heard a word about it.

"Approximately three minutes"

"Huh? Where?"

"A small snowy planet called Orgonia."

"Yes! I'd love to go!" I hurry to grab my coat and boots and only narrowly avoiding tripping over a box. Coat, check. Boots, check. Mittens, no check. I suddenly remember Spock is still standing there.

"Oh! Thanks for telling me about shore leave! It was very nice of you." Green appears on his check. He nods in acknowledgment.

"Uhm have you seen my mittens?" He looks confused. "Y'know, my gloves?"

"Are they the things sown to your coat sleeves? I look down at where he suggested. There they were, my cobalt blue wool mittens with cheery snowman grinning up at me. I

remember I got them when I was ten years old. I had gone to the store with my dad and it was a particularly chilly day. Only when I left the warmth of the car did I discover I left my mittens inside. My hands started to turn red so my dad let me choose my own pair from the store we were at. I loved these because they changed colors with the temperature. I start to cry at the thought of my dad and how much I miss him.

"Ms. Lawson? Is something amiss? He moves closer to me, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah I'm cool. Sorry about that." My cheeks are red from crying and now embarrassment. He probably thinks I'm weird for crying over mittens. Or for crying at all.

"You are cool? It is not cold in here." I start to laugh. I'm not sure if he's intentionally doing this to cheer me up or just doesn't understand. Either way it makes me feel better.

"No I meant I'm alright. Lets go" I brush at my face and start towards the door. As we walk down the clean metallic corridors, a question pops to mind that I've wanted to ask Spock for a while now.

"What happened between you and Lieutenant Uhura?" As soon as those words left my lips I wish I could stuff them back down my throat. A look s pain etched into Spock's face making him look worn down and old.

"I mean- you don't have to answer. I was just- I'm sorry." I'm such an idiot! This is obviously uncomfortable for him!

"No it is alright. As you know I am half human and half Vulcan. After the death of my mother, I was distraught. I was raised to keep my emotions in check and out of sight but I just couldn't. I was so confused on what to do and she did not understand. She could not understand as she had never experienced anything similar. "He stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I should not have burdened you like this. I apologize."

"No." I catch his arm and he starts to walk away. "It's fine. Really." He looks curiously at my arm as to ask, why is this here?

"We are here." We turn the corner and arrive in transporter room. Already people are beaming down in groups of eight. Kirk spies up walking in and hurries over to meet us.

"Hey! Excited about shore leave?"

"Yes sir!" I answer back truthfully. It's been a while since I've seen the snow so this should be fun. I don't see Rebecca or Chekov; they must have already beamed down. Across the room McCoy looks glum while babysitting Radha. I wouldn't want that job. I wait in line until it's my turn to step onto the transporter. The weightless feeling is still exhilarating and I get tingles all over my body. When I open my eyes I think I've gone blind. The initial shock of so much snow makes my eyes hurt. Soon I can distinguish a hill in the distance sitting like a hat on top of the snow. The sky is a soft gray and snowflakes fall gently. We're instantly covered in snow that clings to us like a shirt. Oof! My back is suddenly cold from the hit of snowball. I see Scotty grin wickedly from behind a snow fort.

"Oh it's on!" I start scooping up a handful of snow to chuck in his direction. Whish! The ball soars through the air, but is deflected by Uhura's face as she walks into the fight. I choke back my laughter as I pack another snowball. We keep throwing back and forth until I pack a snowball really well. This one hits Scotty right in the face.

"Yes! In your face! Literally."

"Alright! I give in!" He surrenders but I don't believe him. I walk away cautiously, never turning my back from him. I finally turn around to almost be knocked down Chekov speeding by on ice skates.

"Oh! Sorry Sarah! "He calls back over his shoulder. I guess Rebecca taught him how to ice skate already. He seems to be really great at it too. Both of them fly through the air doing flips and turns at unimaginable speeds. I start to walk around this snowy planet, watching my fellow crew members' smile and have fun. I'm day dreaming until I bump into a snow man.

"Oof! Oh, sorry Mr. Snowman I- I'm talking to a snowman. Wow I need this shore leave." I'm about to walk away when I Radha suddenly jumps out from behind the snowman.

"GWALALALALA" I jump back startled.

"Oh hello. I thought you were still on board." Radha is nice but sometimes frightening. Then again I know nothing about her so who am I to judge.

"OH HELLO I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY. NAO JUST KIDDIN' ROFL" As soon as she finishes speaking she's scurrying up a large tree a few feet away. When she gets to the top, I thought she had to stop. Nope, she jumps and flies away. Apparently she has clear wings. Go figure. I'm about to walk away when I see the snowman move. I pull out my phaser, thinking it to be some sort of snowman alien. Then I see a human hand reach out, then a leg, then a chest. It turns out that Radha had made a snowman around McCoy while he was napping.

"Damn that girl or boy or whatever it is! If I catch her!" I point him in the direction of which she flew away and he starts running after her.

"Over here, cupcake!" I turn around just in time to see the security man hurl a snowball and hit Kirk right in the chest with it. I hurry away so I don't see Spock killing him. His fury when it comes to Kirk is ferocious and I wanted to be as far away from that as possible. It seems like everyone had someone except for me. Kirk and Spock have been together for a little over two months now. It's supposed to be a secret but everyone already knows. They might as well wear flashing neon signs on their back. Next are Chekov and Rebecca. There was no separating them without a crowbar. I heard Uhura was dating cupcake guy. Oh the Irony. That pretty much leaves me. McCoy is too old for me and Sulu's not my type. For the second time today I put in my headphones and start walking. To where I'm not sure. For how long I do not know. Just walking in this snow globe of a planet. The song that starts seems fitting and it helps me trudge through this deep snow.

_Can you hold me in your arms?_

_Say it's going to be alright?_

_Oh please baby don't you go!_

_You know it's only for tonight._

_I need comfort from this pain._

_Need your hand entwined with mine._

_Catch my tear drops when they fall._

_Won't you be my shining light?_

* * *

I hope you like it! I know it kind of lacked an ending…


End file.
